Golf balls generally comprise a core surrounded by a cover and optionally at least one intermediate layer there between. The cover forms a spherical outer surface and typically includes a plurality of dimples. Any of the core or the cover may incorporate multiple layers and the core may be solid or have a fluid-filled center surrounded by windings or molded material. Golf ball covers may be formed from a variety of materials such as balata, polyurethane, polyurea, thermoplastic compositions and ionomer resins such as SURLYN® and IOTEK®, depending upon the desired performance characteristics of the golf ball and desired properties of the cover.
While golf balls are conventionally white, essentially any desired solid color or pattern can now be provided. Color may be incorporated in the cover material itself or be applied to the cover outer surface as a coating. Typically, in a painted golf ball, a first coat or primer layer of paint is applied, followed by a second, i.e., finishing coat or layer.
It is common for coating to be done via a spray system wherein each golf ball is grasped or otherwise secured by a pronged device and progressed through a spray booth wherein coatings are applied to the golf ball's outer surface. Additionally, robotic systems sometimes pick up the golf balls following coating and transfer them to alternative locations during the curing process. However, this grasping step can result in visually unappealing “pick marks” or defects on the golf ball surface, which can negatively impact a golfer's perception of golf ball quality as well as cause durability issues such as delamination when a club face strikes the golf ball surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,241 of Crowley et al. (“'241 patent”) discloses a method for coating golf balls without using prongs. Each golf ball rolls down a ramp and is picked up by a high velocity air stream that is directed upwardly through an aligned screened section of the ramp as the golf ball arrives at the screened section. The golf ball becomes supported by the air stream while coating material is injected into the air stream to coat the golf ball's surface. However, using this method can produce defects or imperfections in the finished golf ball as well, especially, for example, when the high velocity air stream fails to pick up a golf ball properly or the golf ball is not supported sufficiently within the air stream during coating.
Accordingly, there remains a need for reliable, efficient and cost effective methods and systems for coating a golf ball component without contacting another surface prior to curing the coating material and without the need for a pressurized air stream to up-take and contain the golf ball component during coating. The present inventive method and system for covering a golf ball component with a coating material address and solve these needs.